Light vs Dark (Lancer Saber Version)
by YuriChan220
Summary: Artoria and Lancer Alter go head to head after Jeanne gets kidnapped.


**Light Vs Dark (Lancer Saber Version)**

**Pairing: Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) x Jeanne**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon is in a panic. After hearing her "evil" self has kidnapped her dear lover, Jeanne D' Arc, she, Ritsuka-chan, Jalter and Jalter Lily start heading toward the location where Lancer Alter is most likely hiding. Outside of Camelot and in the middle of a very large forest just miles from there. Fortunately, they all arrived just in time to rescue the captured French Saint, but Lancer Alter had other plans. She just got Jeanne as bait just to battle and kill the Lion King herself since she refused to battle the last few times. Now there is no going back.

Sitting on her black steed, Lancer Alter points her lance at the Lion King. "This is it, Artoria Pendragon! Time to end this once and for all!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ritsuka-chan cries out. "We can settle this some other way!"

"Master is right!" Jeanne jumps in. "You two don't have to do thi-AH!" She gets shoved by Lancer Alter.

"Shut it, French Saint," the darker counterpart of Artoria says. "This is OUR battle, not yours."

Artoria grits her teeth, gripping her lance. "You dare…hurt my beloved?"

"Yeah? What of it~?" Lancer Alter grins evilly.

"I'm going to make you pay!" She prepares to charge, her horse rising up and whinnying.

Lancer Alter does the same thing and both of them start to charge at each other. Jalter and Jalter Lily come to their big sister's aid, untying her.

"It's like one of those medieval times thingies!" Jalter Lily points toward the two kings standing at a far distance from each other. They missed from the first charge, but the second attack could prove fatal.

Jeanne sits up, worried eyes looking at her beloved Lion King. They are about to charge again. They ready their horses and rush in on each other, both lances pointed at one another. Artoria misses, but Lancer Alter's spiked lance hits her side, causing her to groan in pain and stop for a moment.

The darker counterpart chuckles. "One more and you'll be knocked off your horse."

"Guh…not if I knock you off first!"

"Oh, please. It looks like you can't hold on any longer."

Jeanne takes a step forward, but Jalter holds her back, shaking her head.

"It's their fight," she says.

"But…but…!" Jeanne tries to counter. Artoria had saved her from being kidnapped by Lancer Alter. She wants to return the favor by fighting with her.

"There's nothing you can do," Jalter says. "If you interfere, you'll die."

"If she fights any longer, SHE'LL die!" Jeanne says. "I have to-" She stops to turn her head to hear the horses whinny.

Both kings charge again and it ends up in a tie: both get knocked down. That gives Artoria a much easier opportunity to defeat her opponent. She struggles to her feet and rushes in toward her darker counterpart. Lancer Alter parries her attacks one by one until she lands a hit on the blonde, knocking her backward. A swing of her black spiked lance and Artoria gets hit again.

"NOO!" Jeanne cries with a fist on her chest.

Artoria tries to hold her ground, but the impact was so great that it makes her legs wobble. Lancer Alter doesn't give her a chance to rest. She swings her lance once again, cutting her and then kicking her to the ground.

"Pathetic," she says as she walks toward her. "And you call yourself the great Lion King?"

Artoria grits her teeth. She can't let this fiend beat her. She grabs her lance and swings it at her, only to be blocked and parried. Then, she gets punched and then followed by a kick shortly after. Jeanne gasps loudly at the Lion King getting beaten. This darker counterpart is super strong. She won't last much longer.

Artoria stumbles to the ground again and before she can get to her feet, Lancer Alter points her lance at her with a grin.

"Time to finish this~" she says with a chuckle. "I will rule over Camelot once you're dead."

But before she can attack again, Jeanne jumps in front of her to block it with her spear. She shoves her away and swings her spear left and right to successfully hit her. As Lancer Alter stumbles back from the sudden surprise attack, Jeanne glares at her with angry tears falling.

"You…stay away…from my love…!" she shouts.

"Oh, another pathetic loser challenging me~?" Lancer Alter chuckles. "Big mistake, Holy Maiden."

"No…YOU'RE the one who made a big mistake!" Jeanne says as she clutches her spear.

She charges at the dark Lion King, swinging her spear back and forth as hard as she can. Ritsuka-chan watches as the two go at it. Lancer Alter blocks most of Jeanne's attacks, but the French Saint trips her. Before she can attack again, Lancer Alter rolls to her feet and swings her lance. Jeanne retaliates by parrying and hitting her with her spear again, making her stumble back.

"You're indeed strong, Holy Maiden," Lancer Alter says. "But you're still no match for me. As soon as I finish you off, I will take over Camelot and become the new ruler!"

She charges at Jeanne with her lance, but the French Saint parries and tries to swing at her. She misses and gets hit with the lance a couple times, then knees her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Then she gets kicked hard to send her flying toward a tree.

"No!" Ritsuka cries.

Jalter clenches her spear, gritting her teeth. "You'll pay for that! Come on, Lily!"

"Got it, Onee-sama!" Jalter Lily nods.

Both Jeanne Alters charge at Lancer Alter, catching her off guard. Jalter uses both her sword and spear to hit her. Back and forth the weapons go, sparks flying everywhere. Jalter lunges, but misses and gets kneed in the gut by Lancer Alter. Jalter Lily jumps in and jabs her side with her spear and then slashes upwards. Lancer Alter grabs her spear and lifts it up, taking the little girl with her. She wiggles around, trying to get free, but Lancer Alter grins and tosses her aside.

Jalter grits her teeth again and charges at the darker counterpart of Artoria. The same thing happens again. Weapons clash and sparks fly. But then, they clash together one last time and they try to push each other away while staring daggers at each other.

"You're pretty good," Lancer Alter says. "But you're still not strong enough to beat me."

"Not by myself no," Jalter says. "I've got others fighting beside me."

"Please," the dark Lion King scoffs. "They are already severely injured, so there is no way they'd…" She pauses and turns to see Jalter Lily, Jeanne and Artoria herself back on their feet. They look completely healed thanks to the blonde French Saint. "I-Impossible! How!?"

Jeanne steps in. "We don't give up that easily, scum!"

"You're going down!" Jalter Lily presses, pointing her spear at her.

"Jeanne, Jalter, Lily," Artoria says. "Finish the job. Protect your King."

"You got it!" The three Saint Sisters say in unison.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lancer Alter shoves Jalter away and kicks her to create distance. But it only leaves her open just a little bit, but a perfect opportunity to counter.

Jeanne charges and slashes her with her spear and then Jalter Lily jumps in and jabs her with her own spear from up high. Jalter rushes in and hits her multiple times with her sword and spear, plus a roundhouse kick to knock her off her feet. Lancer Alter rolls back up and rushes in to lunge at Jalter. Jeanne counters by performing a flying kick to the face. She stumbles to the side and runs into Jalter's roundhouse kick. Lancer Alter then stumbles to Jalter Lily's flying kick to the face as well.

At this rate, the dark Lion King cannot keep up with their attacks. She's been truly outnumbered. A few more hits from Jalter and a double flying kick from Jeanne and Jalter Lily and Lancer Alter is knocked off her feet once again. As she struggles to her feet, Artoria steps toward her darker counterpart, her stoic gaze looking down upon her.

Lancer Alter grits her teeth. "You satisfied, great King? That your loyal subjects did the job for you? What a coward!"

"They only helped protect me from your evil doings," Artoria replies. "Now it is I who shall finish it." She summons her steed, jumps on it and holds up her lance.

"So that's it, huh?" Lancer Alter says, looking down. She knows she's done terrible things cause she's an evil counterpart. But she's now getting killed without getting a second chance on redeeming herself. Artoria immediately stops what she's doing. "The Great King committing murder?"

"This is not murder, it's an execution." The blonde King says.

Ritsuka steps in. "Wait. I don't think it will be necessary."

Artoria raises an eyebrow. "Are you insane? This girl kidnapped my love. She tried to kill me and all of you. She doesn't deserve to live."

Jeanne walks over toward her and gently beckons her to get off her horse. "Artoria…this isn't you. Yes, she's done horrible things, but…she CAN change. Just like Jalter did."

"Jeanne…"

Ritsuka nods in agreement. "Besides, I would think Jalter would love to have a partner of her own~"

The "evil" French Saint blushes furiously. "Wh-wh-wh-wha!? What makes you say that!? I'm not in love with that woman!"

"Not yet~!" the cute red-head says, closing her eyes and wiggling a finger. "But…if we give Lancer Alter a chance, maybe you two could get along. Isn't that right~?"

"D-d-d-don't make some damn decisions on your own!" Jalter says.

"Actually…I think I'd like that," Lancer Alter says, now regained her strength to stand up.

"Huh!?" Jalter backs away a bit as Lancer Alter steps toward her and hugs her close. "Hey! Stop touching me!"

Jeanne giggles. "It seems we have even pairs, Alter~"

"Yaaaay! Onee-sama has a partner!" Jalter Lily jumps up and down happily.

"Stooooop!" Jalter cries as she tries to break free of Lancer Alter's grasp. "Let go of me right now!"

"Awww, come on, my dear Jalter~" Lancer Alter hugs her closer, cuddling her against her large bosom. "Let's get along really well~"

"No I won't! You evil person! Let go of me now!"

Ritsuka giggles as Jalter Lily joins her.

"Sweet love~" the cute redhead says.

"I can't wait until my big sisters marry their partners~!" the little girl says.

**A/N: So…this kinda happened. Well, floating around in my head, I mean. Some things are messed up, I know. But I thought about pairing Jalter with Lancer Alter because they have a bunch of fan art with these two, so why the heck not? Hehe~!**

**A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
